Yuki's True Love
by Triforse-savior22
Summary: The curse is now broken, so Kyo and Tohru decide to move away to start a new life together, leaveing Yuki behinde who is now starting to realize exactly how much he loves Tohru more than Matchi. I dont own Fruits Basket, though Id love to.
1. Chapter 1

Yuki sat in his room. Alone he hid, his heart broke and his mind self-conscious. _What if she found me like this? What would I do then? _He thought to himself. _I love Tohru. I can't keep lying to myself, but I'm supposed to love Matchi. What on Earth is wrong with me?_

A tear drop makes its way down his face, creating an unpredictable path. Then Kyo walks in. _Perfect. As soon as I start to cry, Kyo decides to say farewell._

"Aren't you going to say good-bye to Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Yes. I will. I was about to change into a suitable outfit," Yuki said as he wiped his eyes.

"Are you….. Crying?" Kyo asked.

"N-no..." Yuki said. "Just go. I'll be out soon."

"Alright," Kyo said, and walked out the door.

Tohru stood in the hallway. Kyo embraced her and whispered "I love you," then nibbled at her ear.

Tohru smiled, and then Yuki walked out, in a more formal outfit. "Tohru-kun," Yuki smiled, hiding the true pain he felt so Tohru would not be sad when she left.

Tohru pulled away from Kyo. Her gaze met Yuki's and a more respectful smile washed over her face. "Yes Yuki-san?"

"Keep Kyo-san out of trouble."

Tohru laughed. "I will," she said.

"We're going to miss you, Tohru-kun," Yuki said, and hugged her.

"I will miss you too, and though Kyo won't admit it I know he will too."

"I won't miss that damn rat…" Kyo muttered.

Tohru turns to Kyo, "Yes you will dear," she says, and then turns back to Yuki.

"Things are going to be much different here," Yuki says.

A tear falls from Tohru's eye, which embraces her cheek as it slowly trickles down her face.

"Tohru-kun!" Yuki exclaims.

Tohru wiped her eyes. "I'm fine; I'm just going to miss you so much,"

"Tohru-kun, it's not like this is going to be the last time we see each other," Yuki said sympathetically, and hugged Tohru close.

"Tohru-san and Kyo-san, your ride is here!" Shigure called.

"Good-bye Yuki-san," Tohru said, pulling away from him.

Yuki watched Tohru walk away. As soon as she was out of eye shot, his eyes swelled up in tears. _No. You can't love Tohru. She's just your friend. She loves Kyo. God I hate that damn cat. _Yuki thinks to himself.

**No matter how much I wish I did, I do not own Fruits Basket. All rights go to the rightful owners.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru and Kyo got in the car, after last hugs from Arisa, Saki, Kisa, Momiji, Hiro, Haru, Rin, Akito, Shigure, Kagura and everyone else. As the car left Tohru waved goodbye to everyone tears falling down her face, Kisa and Momiji chased the car till Shigure caught them and told them it'd be okay.

**. . .**

Yuki though, sat in his room. He didn't want them to see his tears. He sat there motionless and emotionless. All he knew is he'd rather Akito to still beat him then feel this pain, the pain of losing someone.

_He won this time. I lost! I let Kyo beat me! He won the girl. I'm stronger and more caring... But she chose him! _Yuki thought to himself.

Then Sensi walked in. He sat down beside Yuki. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?" Yuki asked in a harsh voice, that was disrespectful to Sensi, but he didn't care.

"What's wrong then?" Sensi asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Yuki said getting up.

Sensi pulled him back, "Your being childish, no sit down," Sensi said. Yuki reluctantly did as he was told. "It's her isn't it?"

"If you mean Tohru, yes." Yuki said, calming down.

"I've always known you love her, but sometimes, you just have to give up something if you really truly love it."

"I know, but it doesn't make things easier," Yuki said, sighing.

"I know, but it'll get better." Sensi said. "Now, let's go have dinner with everyone else."

Yuki nodded, and they both got up.

**. . .**

Tohru sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window, not even noticing that tears were streaming down her cheeks. Kyo may not have been crying or acting like he was upset, but he was. Deep down, he knew he would miss Yuki and the others.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asked.

"I'll be okay, I just need time," Tohru said.

Kyo nodded and turned on the radio and Tohru fell asleep in the car.

A couple of hours later, they reached the house. Kyo picked her up, and carried her to the bed. (The house already had the furniture moved in.) Kyo knew he wasn't going to sleep though, so he turned on the T.V and laid down on the couch in the unfamiliar living room. He didn't pay much attention to the T.V really but the noise in the background at least let him know he was alive.

Around 3am Kyo went to the room, to find the bed empty, no note and the window open. Kyo's eyes widened as he picked up his cell and diled Tohru's number. The phone was on the bed stand when it went off. _Figures, damn it, _he thought.

Then the toilet flushed, and Kyo's mind was set at ease when Tohru entered the room... Until… "Kyo… I'm pregnant."

_**I OWN NOTHING! These characters belong to Nataski Tayaki and anyone else who helped create them! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the compliments everyone, and AnimieGirlTohru I'm doing my best, but I'm pretty bad at staying with the character personalities. This is my first FanFiction EVER. Hehe. I'm going to try and get more updates faster but Ive been so busy with the new school year it's been hard to write, do homework, still have time with my family, friends, play World of Warcraft, spend time with my new boyfriend, plan parties, and plus now my family is about to start making Christmas Candy, and so things are really crazy, plus my birthday is on Thanksgiving this year, so as you can tell, I don't have a lot of spare time right now. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3.**

Kyo, shocked, looked at Tohru for a moment. "So… I'm going to be a Dad?" he asked.

Tohru smiled and nodded.

Kyo hugged her and said "This is fantastic!"

Tohru nodded in agreement and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to go watch T.V, I'm not tired, you go lay down and get some rest," she said, and started toward the living room.

Tohru watches T.V for a few hours. Then lays back down. She falls asleep easy but wakes up not feeling very good. She hasn't been for the past several days, but still.

Kyo was long up before Tohru, and had bought donuts for the two of them. They were both off work since it was a Sunday. (Tohru is a grade school teacher and Kyo is a martial arts trainer.)

Tohru sat down at the table across from Kyo. "Good morning," she said.

Kyo smiled "Morning," he said.

Tohru grabs a powdered donut and takes a bite, then the phone rings.

"I've got it," Tohru says getting up from the table.

She picks up the receiver "Hello?"

"Tohru?" Yuki asks.

"Oh! Hi Yuki!" Tohru smiles.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Yuki says.

"Oh no, I've been awake for a little while."

"Okay good," Yuki says.

"Whatcha doing?" Tohru askes.

Yuki starts messing with the phone line. "Oh Im just laying around, was thinking about you."

Tohru smiles. "Hehe. Guess what."

"What?"

"Im pregnant!" Tohru exclaims.

Yuki's eyes widen and he's silent for a moment. "C-congratz!" he says forcibly making his voice sound excited for her.

"Thank you!" Tohru says.

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl yet?" Yuki askes.

"Not yet, just found out late last night," she says.

"Oh, does Kyo know?" he askes.

"Of course!" Tohru says.

"I see," Yuki says.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I need to go. We were eating and I can't keep Kyo waiting," Tohru says.

"Okay, I understand. Sorry to interrupt," Yuki says.

"That's okay. I'll talk to you soon," Tohru says and hangs up the receiver.

Tohru shakes her head and sighs to herself and then laughs to herself. She walks back to the dining room, and sits back down.

. . .

Yuki sits down on his bed and clutches his head. Tears began to fall down his cheek, for what seemed like the millionth time. "I have no chance now," he thought.

Matchi calls him, but Yuki just lets it ring. He doesn't wanna talk to her right now.

He texts Kagura, she'll understand what he's feeling.

"Hey Kagura … Are you busy?"

He waits for a while with no response.

He sighs. Then gets up and puts his jacket on and heads to his "secret hideout" a garden he planted, that at one time Tohru helped him plant.

It's empty. The winter snow has ceased all life but wipes the snow off the garden bench and sits down anyway.

So many flash backs replay in his mind. He laughs while he cries and then his phone goes off with Tohru's ringtone. He wipes his eyes and answers the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Yuki," her beautiful cheerful voice chimes through the phone.

Yuki smiles, "Hi Tohru."

"Guess what!" Tohru asks excitedly.

"Hmm?" Yuki says.

"Kyo and I have decided to ask you to be the child's God Father, will you please!"


End file.
